Backwards Vows
by Rika-Senpai
Summary: God looking upon this tragdey and shook his head,"Oh Len he really did love you." He sighed and looked at his other angels,"See there is no need to ever fall in the claws of the Devil! As long as theres light"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own vocaloids or the song this story is based on**

* * *

><p>As I fall deeper and deeper I had closed my eyes to let every thing sink in. In my left hand I was holding the most forbidden item known to mankind, Pandora's Box. In my right I was holding a sliver gun with the initials judgment. I took deep breathes and try to remember what God had told me before I was thrown out from Heaven. I could easily remember those cold words that he had spoken, Traitor. I felt this enormous sting in my back and head and ….<p>

When I open my eyes I immediately got up. My pain was gone and I quickly searched for the gun and Pandora's Box. I had finally found them right on top of a cabinet that was next to the bed I woke up in. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I quickly turn to face the one who had entered.

"Oh you shouldn't be up yet! You need rest hurry get into bed!," the strange man pushed me back into the direction of the bed.

"It's all right, I'm fine," I said.

"Eh? But you were bleeding from your head," he began to be puzzled.

I had to think of anything before he suspected anything else. "Who are you by chance?"

"Oh! How rude of me!," he looked start into my eyes, "My name is Gakupo and you?"

"Len…,"I said, "Did you save me?"

He kind of blushed a little and scratched his head, "Well Ya! I couldn't leave someone who was bleeding right in front of me die or could I?"

"Well either ways your welcome to stay here as long as you want, ok Len?," he elbowed my side.

"Thank you," I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Few weeks pass)<strong>

"Hurry Len before the shop's are filled!," Gakupo ran ahead.

"Wait Gakupo!, How am I suppose to hurry when I'm carrying EVERYTHING!," I screamed trying to get his attention but failed.

"Gakupo you aren't far…," I whinnied.

"Excuse me but do you need assistants?," someone asked.

"Eh I-," My breathe was lost, my heart started to beat; I could feel my face turn a little red and my hands sweaty just by looking at him.

"Do you need help?," he asked again, this time holding out his hands.

"Uh! Ya," I almost whispered as I handed him some of the bags.

As he took the bags, our hands accidently touched causing my heart to beat a little.

"So where to?," he looked at me with a grin.

"Up ahead…," I managed to point while looking the other way.

As we started walking things got pretty silent, I was too afraid to speak.

"So you live alone?," he asked.

"Oh no, I live with a friend…," I spoke.

He looked at me then he suddenly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?," I blushed while I looked at him angrily.

"It's nothing I just thought for a moment there you looked adorable," he smiled causing my face to heat up.

"Oh where are my manners! By the way am Kaito," he grinned.

"I'm Len," I smiled.

As Kaito and Len started to laugh and talk, Gakupo was off at the distances with his hands into tight fist and his teeth grinning at their sight.

* * *

><p><strong>(Few weeks pass)<strong>

"Mmmmm Mmmmm," I hummed as I walked threw the town square.

I was slowly making my way to Kaito's house. I couldn't wait to see his face when I finally tell him that I learned how to cook. As I made a turn around the corner suddenly I was pulled into an ally.

"What th-," suddenly someone covered my mouth.

"Shh," he said.

After staring at his face for a while my vision became clearer and I noticed the person who was grabbing me was Gakupo.

I quickly tore his hand from my mouth, "What's the hell is wrong with you Gakupo!"

"I know your going to see that guy name Kaito," he said seriously.

"So what if I am!," I screamed in fury.

He slapped me, "I don't want you going with that guy anymore"

I touched my red cheek, it stung, and then I looked at Gakupo. His eyes were nothing that I ever saw before; he was no longer the Gakupo I knew. He was a wild mad man that was willing to do anything.

"Gakupo let me go," I commanded trying to escape his gripe.

"Only if you promise me you won't see Kaito," he calmly said.

"Gakupo let me go," I repeated myself.

"NO! Not until you promise you won't see Kaito," he screamed.

"LET ME GO," I yelled.

Suddenly he forced me onto the floor.

"LET GO," I started to resist but he was just too strong.

"Len why do you love Kaito?," his breathe wrecked of alcohol, "It doesn't matter either ways I'll make you love me."

I immediately kicked him in his privets and ran to Kaito's house.

* * *

><p>"Hey Len come in," he smiled and open the door.<p>

I came in my eyes glued to the floor the whole time.

"Whats wrong?," he asked giving me a concerned look.

"Will umm …," I whispered something.

"Can you say it again," he asked.

I could feel my tears trying to escape my eyes but I forced them back.

"Its nothing," I finally said.

"Len…," he spoke.

"So what's new Kaito?," I quickly changed the subject.

I felt this sharper pain in my chest. I wanted to tell Kaito but the words wouldn't escape my mouth.

"Oh," his smile faded, "Umm," he scratched his head, "I'm only telling you this because you are my friend but I'm getting married pretty soon."

I felt even worse then I felt before, I felt as if any more news would break me into little pieces. I wanted to tell him how I felt and try to change his mind but words could no longer come out of my mouth. So, instead I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Our kiss only lasted seconds before he pushed me away.

But before he could say anything, I quickly left in fact its more like I vanished.

* * *

><p>In my room I stared at Pandora's box. Gakupo hadn't come back and I was by myself. In my mind I could hear whispers telling me to open the box. I had placed the box in my hands. In that moment I heard someone whispered in my ear softly, "Open it."<p>

I turned my head only to see a man in a black robe.

"What's wrong Len? Don't you want to make him love you in the same way?," he said with a smirk in his face.

A chill went down my spine not because of his words but because deep down in my heart I wanted to open the box.

"I can make your wish come true just open the box," he said.

* * *

><p>"Len I'm home," Gakupo yelled.<p>

But strangely no one responded. He quickly climbed the stairs and knocked at his door.

"Len, Are you there?," He asked before turning the doorknob.

Inside everything looked the same as if Len never touched his room. But the only thing that was different was a letter he found in the counter.

**Dear Gakupo,**

**Thank you for taking care of me but I decide to go back home. I'm sorry that I didn't have the guts to tell you this in person but the truth is I don't think I could had told you in person without crying. This letter might be short but please realize that I will never forget you and that you can find happiness.**

**Sincerely,**

**Len**

Gakupo felt tears dripping down his cheek and he held the letter to his heart. Stupid Len, was the only thing he could think of at that moment but still right there, at that moment he promised himself that he would never forget him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two days pass)<strong>

"Kaito you are a lucky guy to be getting married to Luka," the men helping Kaito into his tux said.

"Thank you," Kaito pretended to smile.

As he was being guided to the church all he could think about was the whole scene with Len. It just repeated itself over and over again making him remember every detail and movement they each made.

"Ok Kaito, please wait here and when you hear the piano play that is your signal to enter," and they left to go get Luka.

Once he was sure he couldn't see them he heard the piano play. He started to open the door when someone caught his eye. He turned to see a young lady hiding behind a tree. Instead of opening the door like he was suppose to, he started to headed towards her.

"Why are you here?," he asked.

She giggled and the moment their eyes met his heart started to pound.

She extended her hand at him and smiled, "I'm Rin."

For a moment he was lost for words and she giggled.

"Umm I'm Kaito," He shook her hand feeling his cheeks redden.

Suddenly he heard someone yell his name. He turned to see Luka and her and his family looking at him.

"Kaito what are you doing come on you are suppose to be marring Luka remember," his dad yelled in anger.

Kaito saw Luka and she looked as if she was at the verge of tears. He frowned and felt someone pat his shoulder; he turned to see Rin extending her hand again.

"Let's get out of here," she smiled.

He could feel his heart beat and he took Rin's hand.

"KAITO!," He heard Luka scream.

But he didn't care he wanted to be with Rin not her. He didn't turn back but he knew that Luka was crying hard.

"Where are we going?," Kaito asked her.

Rin turned to face him causing him to blush, "Somewhere to stay," she winked.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke to see Kaito sleeping right next to me. I smiled and brushed his hair away from his face. I stared at his sleeping face until he started to wake up.<p>

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," I whispered back.

He kissed me causing both of us to blush. He then got up and put his shirt on.

"Where are you going?," I asked.

"A surprise but met me at the middle of the park in twenty minutes," he started to get dressed.

I giggled and agreed to meet him there. But I was too excited to wait so when he left I quickly got dressed and started to head over there. While I was waiting form him I decide to try and make him a flower ring. I looked very hard until I found the perfect flowers.

* * *

><p>Gakupo had to think this clearly if that girl Luka is telling the truth then Kaito left because of a strange blonde haired girl plus Kaito had rejected Len causing him to leave him. He hugged his knees and looked at the sliver gun Len had left behind.<p>

"Kill her Gakupo," Someone whispered.

He put his head in his knees and thought of this deeply. Suddenly someone whispered in his ear again, "Kill her."

He quickly raised his head and searched for the voice.

Then a strange thought accorded to him maybe if he kills her Len will come back. He picked up the gun knowing quickly where to go.

* * *

><p>I was almost finishing with the flower ring. Though it was harder then it looked but for my beloved I was willing to do it. Suddenly I heard foot steps approaching me I turned only to be surprised, Gakupo was in front of me pointing a gun at me.<p>

"This is your fault," he said.

He pulled the trigger and I had closed my eyes, expecting to feel pain but instead heard a loud cry of pain. I opened my eyes to see Kaito in front of me, bleeding. I quickly took him into my arms. I felt tears running down my checks.

"You can't die," I whispered to him.

But now I could only feel coldness come from him. He no longer had color but was only pale.

"Devil!," I screamed.

Gakupo quickly ran away dropping the gun behind him.

Suddenly a man in a black robe appeared.

"I will give you my other wing in exchange that Kaito lives," I said only looking at Kaito.

"Why of course," he said with a bigger grin.

Kaito could feel his life being drain away. He was trying his best to open his eyes so he could see Rin one last time. But when he opened his eyes he saw Len with tears in his eyes smiling at him and suddenly he disappeared right in front of his eyes and the bullet wound was gone. Kaito felt a sharp pain in his chest and he cried his heart out feeling disgusted with himself, to have not realized that he loved him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I have decided to just make a thank you to everyone one who has reviewed and favorite this story. Also I didn't mean to confuse anyone and yes you all guessed correctly this story is based on black vow Len's version. If you have any questions feel free to ask and please review, trust me your reviews brighten up my day. (literally I almost cry when I see them) Happiness!**

**Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
